Phineas and Ferb Wiki:What Would Phineas Do?
Phineas Flynn is a young person who is almost always cheerful, optimistic, outgoing, and looking to help people. Though he and Ferb are able to make outlandish and specutacular things we can't, there are steps we can take in their path to make things better. Through the wiki, you will meet people from around the world. You may never meet them in person. Some of these people may be in agreement with you while others may not. You are bound to meet people with ideals and opinions opposing yours along with attitudes which may be getting on your nerves. It may be tempting to curse at and insult them, but doing so may deteriorate from your character. When you respond to them, it's best you keep yourself composed and your messages clear of any trace of anger or disdain. Before you reply to them, think about Phineas and his cheerful behavior, and about how he would act in the face of such a situation. If you can keep yourself and your messages sensible and within Phineas' character behavior, you have mastered the use of this principle. A Positive Attitude A match to Phineas being cheerful is his positive attitude. It's a well-known fact that people around you will pick up on your attitude. If you're down, they can start feeling down. If you're upbeat and encouraging, that kind of attitude can be infectious. Many of the songs in Phineas and Ferb also upbeat and encouraging. Three of the most prominent are: * Today is Gonna Be a Great Day * Summer Belongs to You * Carpe Diem They each have a common theme: Do what you can to make it the best day ever. Find ways to have fun. Do this not just for yourself, but for the people you meet. Help them and you'll help yourself. Code of Conduct To celebrate "Phineas and Ferb Day", a special version of the Dodgers' Code of Conduct was written. As it says on our page, "Respect the people all around you, even fans of other teams" applies to more than just baseball. Everyone will have disagreements from time to time. Just know when to stop and know when to apologize. If you're having a problem with someone and you're not getting anywhere with resolving the issue with them, send a message to an administrator to act as a neutral third part and take a look at the situation. The administrators for this wiki are: Logos We have some logos that people can use to show that they will try to act as Phineas does. He isn't perfect and he's even been upset with his sister, but he is considerate of other people's feelings. It's something we all can do. Place one or more on your Profile page to show that you'll give it a try. WWPD.png|File:WWPD.png Logo submission for "What Would Phineas Do?" campaign. Designed by Topher208. What Would Phineas Do.png|File:What Would Phineas Do.png Logo created by RRabbit42. WWPD acronym.png|File:WWPD acronym.png Acronym logo. Designed by Topher208. What